


Be My First?

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Fangs Fogarty [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Sex, Smut, Virginity, detailed, long fic, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: Y/N has reached that point in her life where she is ready to pop her cherry and embrace her sexual desires. But what will her childhood friend Fangs Fogarty say when she asks him to help her seal the deal?Word Count: 6.1k





	Be My First?

**Author's Note:**

> This imagine includes SMUT !!

“So, how was your night, Pea?” Toni’s voice spoke sweetly as she batted her eyelashes, elbows propping up on the cafeteria table as her face sat in the palms of her hands. She sat next to the tall Serpent, whilst you sat across from him, Fangs by your side. You were all curious to know what had happened after he disappeared from the Whyte Wyrm last night with a freshly initiated Serpent girl hanging from his arm. Your curiosity however could only take you so far, especially as you knew Sweet Pea and what he was capable of when it came to his high testosterone level and never ending sex drive. If there was a girl who was attractive and looked at Pea the right way, he was all over her. “I think you know the answer to that, Topaz. I had a fucking amazing night, emphasis on the fucking.” He smirked, his left eye falling into a wink as he shoved potato chips into his mouth. Toni didn’t hesitate to shove Sweet Pea while Fangs shook his head, whining out “Aw, come on dude. Too much”. You chuckled as a reaction, causing Fangs to turn to you and scrunch his nose as he smiled.

You distinctly remember last night as it was yet another Serpent Dance trial, the now Serpent girl appeared stunning as she danced, but you focused more on how the boys looked at her. Sweet Pea’s tongue would often slip out to lick his lips, eyes wide and fixated, moving as the girl moved across the stage. Fang’s jaw was slightly ajar and slacked, clearing his throat every so often. You craved for that kind of attention, that sexual desire. But you found it hard to expose that side of you since you had no experience whatsoever. You were a purity. Just the thought alone of being so sexually empowering made you tingle inside, your breath becoming heavy, now unable to pay attention to the conversation around you. That was only one of the many times where you have found yourself so frustrated - sexually frustrated - and you couldn’t tame it the way you really wanted to.

“Y/N, you alright? You’re looking a little tense.” Fangs whispered in your ear, his hand now sitting high up on your thigh. The feeling of his skin toward your heat made you jump, instantly pushing him away, coughing to cover your sensitiveness. He cocked his eyebrow as a smirk grew between his cheeks, satisfied that he got a rise out of you. The bell to signify the end of the school day finally rang, you and your friends standing to head toward the carpark. You dawdled behind them, your thoughts from earlier still annoying you. You knew it wasn’t the right thing, but you felt that your status as a virgin demeaned who you were; just imagine how compelling you would be once that innocent is lifted. And you knew just where to start. “Fangs?” You called out softly, his ears perking at your voice before turning around, a warm smile welcoming you. Toni and Sweet Pea continued to walk off, discussing some incident in Gym class where Sweets nearly knocked out a Ghoulie with a dodge-ball. Fangs slid his arm over your shoulders and pulled you into his side as if it were second nature, muscle memory. You had never felt more safe than when you were this close to him. You took a deep breath, only for it to come out shaky, and Fangs noticed almost immediately.

“You know you can tell me anything. If something’s wrong, I wanna know. I wanna help.” He said, facial features melting into a concerned expression. You smiled graciously at his words before grasping his wrist, pulling him off to the side in an isolated corner of the carpark. “I trust you more than anybody else, Fangs. You make me feel safe and sound, and comfortable. That’s why… I need to ask you something. It’s a big favor. Really big… please don’t hesitate to say no… it’s a lot to ask… but something… it’s been bugging me for such a long time now… and I just can’t take it. I can’t take the feelings that come with this bullshit anymore…” Your eyes grew nearly twice their size, your anxiety induced fractured sentences caused Fangs to worry. He tried to settle you down by placing his hands on your shoulders, his thumbs rubbing small circles through the material of your shirt, that goddamn smile still existent. “Y/N. I am your best friend, and I mean it. Best friends do whatever the hell they can to make the other happy. Just tell me what you want, babe.” You bottom lip started to quiver as you thought about how weak you must be appearing right now, but you still took yet another deep breath, looking up to meet his gaze, “Will you have sex with me?”

Fangs was completely frozen, his whole body paralyzed whilst he tried to process what you just said. Numerous times he opened his mouth to speak, but not a single sound came out. It was as if he was a toy and you broke him. He knew that you were a virgin, which only made this matter that much more serious. “W-what? Are you fucking with me right now?” He eventually said, a chuckle following his words but the neutral expression on your face indicated that this was no joke. “I’ve thought long and hard about this, Fangs. They say that you should first have sex when you feel that it is the right time, with the right person, someone you trust. I trust you the most, and I’ve… I’ve been getting feelings, tingling in my body, desperation. I need to do this for some kind of proper release-” “Too much information, Y/N! I don’t need to know every detail of your horniness, thank you.” Fangs interrupted with a loud groan, shaking his head as he looked away.

You gently reached out to cup his face, pulling it back toward you before smiling so sweetly, “So… can you help me? It’d mean so much. I’d never ask you for anything ever again, I swear.” His eyes saddened as he watched you speak, hands once again grasping your shoulders as you still held his face, “I’m just scared that if something doesn’t go right… it’ll ruin our friendship.” You were empathetic toward the boy which provoked you to lean into Fangs and press a soft kiss to his lips, your attempt to make him believe that everything will be okay. Fortunately, you were both still out of the public eye, so nobody could see your brief moment of intimacy. You were about to pull away but couldn’t bring yourself to, only made worse by Fangs as he kissed you back. All you could think within those five seconds was ‘this isn’t so bad’. Fangs finally broke away and rested his forehead against yours, breathing out heavily, sighing as he spoke, “Fine. I‘ll help you. But only because I don’t trust any other asshole to take as much care of you as I’m going to.”

It had been a couple of days since you had asked Fangs the biggest favor of both your lives, you hoping that he was still willing to complete this journey with you. After long deliberation you both decided to ‘do the deed’ when Fang’s mother was at work, his house solely empty and seemingly undisturbed for hours. He was pacing back and forth in his room, mumbling under his breath, nervousness swallowing him whole as he thought about the pressure that was on his shoulders. He was glad that you had asked him over anybody else, but he was more worried about hurting you or disappointing you. A knock on his door disrupted his pacing, palms already sweating as he made his way toward the entrance, time slowing down the moment he laid his eyes on you. It was as if he was looking at you for the very first time, taking in every small detail that built up your beauty. The dimples besides your lips when you smiled made him reciprocate the grin, your own eyes sparkling in admiration and graciousness. He couldn’t help but look down to the shirt you wore and how the low cut was enough for him to notice the lacy bra underneath. He took a gulp back before clearing his throat, moving to the side to allow you to enter. You definitely were no stranger to Fangs’ house, but at this moment, you felt foreign to your surroundings.

“You look great” He said softly as he stood in front of you, a flush of red covering your cheeks. You silently thanked him before dropping your gaze to your feet, fingers fiddling with each other behind your back. “I don’t know how I’m ever going to repay you, but this… it means everything to me. Thank you, Fangs.” You took a step toward him before throwing your arms around his body, he doing the same as he pulled you close to his chest, wallowing in the comfort of the embrace. He gently kissed your temple before moving his lips next to your ear, whispering, “You tell me whenever you want to stop, okay? But right now… I’m going to kiss you. I want to taste you.” Your head fell into a slow nod as Fangs pulled away, quickly licking his lips before smiling that iconic grin again. Your eyes fluttered closed when you felt the familiar sensation of his lips on yours, letting go of all intensity throughout your body so that you were able to melt into him. It wasn’t long before your arms found their way behind his neck, your fingertips brushing against the ends of his hair. As yours rose, his arms fell to your waist, pulling you even further into his body. You gasped, and the kiss deepened almost immediately, Fangs taking the opportunity to slip his tongue between your lips. His tongue against yours was a gentle battle, which soon turned hungry when his hands went to your thighs, lifting you up.

Your legs wrapped around his torso, the small jump you made caused him to break free before latching his mouth to your neck. He sucked gently, open mouthed kisses leaving a shiny trail against your skin. A small moan fell from your lips which was an indicator for him to move this session to his bedroom. He dropped you at the foot of his bed, slightly out of breath, but still smiling that stupid smile of his. He lazily threw an arm behind his back, voice shaky as he spoke, “So, uh… do you want me to undress you? Or would you like to do it yourself?” You were silent as your head tilted to the side, the tone of your voice barely audible, “I don’t know… how does this usually work?” You asked, provoking Fangs to bite down on his bottom lip, suppressing a groan from how adorable and innocent you were. He ran his hands from your shoulders down the front of your body, your heart rate quickening when his fingers tangled in the hem of your shirt. “May I?” He inquired, you nodding in response. He was gentle when he lifted the shirt over your head, throwing it somewhere across the room. That’s when his eyes focused on your chest again - the black lacy bra he saw earlier making his eyes pop from his head. Of course, it was hard not to notice his sudden infatuation, that heavy red blush reappearing on your cheeks.

He quickly removed his skin tight sleeveless shirt in order to be equal with you, your eyes now the ones taking in his muscular and tanned form. You had seem him shirtless before, many a times, but you knew that this time the skin to skin contact would exceed expectations. Your hands laid flat on his chest as they slid down his body, slowly over his pecs and abs, your touch light and barely a graze which made the fine hairs on his neck and arms stand up. He watched you intently with a lazy smirk, glad that you were getting yourself familiar and comfortable. He ducked his head so he can kiss you again, only this time, he dragged his mouth away before you could kiss back. It focused along your jawline, travelling down your neck, his tongue falling out of his mouth to lick along the sensitive spots. He smiled against you every time he felt you moan, boosting his ego that he was making you feel good. He then licked along your collarbone, his teeth making small nips along the way, your moaning only increasing. His eyes flicked up to yours and kept contact when he kissed your shoulder, his fingers gently pulling down your bra strap before repeating the process on the other side. The straps may be removed, but he left the bra clasped until you were more comfortable.

Fangs continued to make magic with his mouth as yet another kiss latched onto the valley between your breasts, his tongue darting out as he dragged down your front, his sudden groaning creating a vibration against you. It was truly breathtaking. He eventually passed your navel and left small pecks above the material of your denim shorts, his gaze focusing on you. “Can I take these off?” He once again asked your permission, your head falling into another nod to indicate that it was alright to continue. His fingers were delicate as he popped your button and tugged at the zipper, shuffling the shorts down your legs until you were able to kick them off. The more exposed you became, the more tingling you felt in your lower region. Fangs choked as he took couple of steps back, gazing over your barely covered body. His eyes couldn’t pull away from your figure in that matching black lacy lingerie, constantly gulping back as he thought of the dirty things he wanted to do to you. His adam’s apple bobbed predominantly and you knew that you had him right where you wanted him. As nervous as you were, you took a step toward him and sunk your fingers past the waistband of his sweatpants. Fangs tensed, yet he didn’t dare stop you. You pulled them down his legs until they hit the floor where Fangs kicked them to the side. He smiled with so much admiration, and put that in the mixture with that body, he was so gorgeous.

It was a sudden blur when Fangs launched at you, grabbing your body and throwing you on his bed. You bounced slightly from his springy mattress but he managed to pin you down, his lovely smile replaced with a lustful smirk. Your neck received yet another attack from his lips, littering your skin with kisses and nips and sucks. You truly felt like you were in heaven by the way he was worshiping you. Fangs slid his hands under your back, lifting you up with one as the other sat over the clasp of your bra. His eyes flickered up to gauge your reaction, but the deep bite you had on your lip and the small whimpers of desperation was enough to make him continue. He undid it with ease and threw it across the room. He swirled his tongue over the bud of your nipple, swirling and flicking so lightly before he started to suck. He could feel how heavily your chest rose and fell with your breathing and how you attempted to clasp your legs together, but he kept them spread, signifying his dominance. It wasn’t long before he moved onto the other breast and you thought you were going to pass out right there and then. “Fangs.. I think… I-I need more…” You huffed out, Fangs then crawling down your body linking his fingers around the brim of your panties. With one swift movement, he tugged them down your legs, your hips raising to allow him.

He licked his lips so seductively when he noticed the shiny glaze of your wetness over your centre, trying to hold back a moan as he lightly ran his finger over it, “Geez, Y/N. I think I underestimated just how desperate you were.” He says through gritted teeth, managing a chuckle for you. The happy sound you emitted caused Fangs to look up, beaming at how simply amazing he thought you were. He always did think you were the best of the best, which explains why he never let you go throughout your entire childhood; introducing puberty, middle school, his Serpent initiation. You have both lasted through it all. Before he could continue, Fangs took a gulp, sitting up on his knees and lowering himself over the entirety of your body again. His face was now inches away from yours as he tucked loose strands of hair behind your ears, still smiling that goofy grin of his, “You are so beautiful, you need to know that. And I’m honored that you asked me to be your first, but…” And he’d just close his eyes, sucking in a shaky breath which complimented his shaky hands, “A little part of me wishes that you would’ve asked Sweet Pea, he’d be a lot better than me at this. A whole less pressure too.” It wasn’t difficult to notice his lack of confidence, which forced you to cup his face as you have done a-many-a time before and smile, “I don’t want Sweet Pea… I want you, all of you.”

That was enough clarification for him to proceed with pleasuring you, returning back to his initial position between your legs. You kept your eye contact with him as he dragged his finger yet again down your centre, sucking in a deep breath. He lazily dew figure eights into you which made you sink into the mattress, your legs already buckling. You only just managed to flutter your eyes closed when you suddenly let out a loud gasp, eyelids flying back, Fangs’ mouth suctioned to your most sensitive area. It felt like and explosion of fireworks and electrocution all at once. He allowed his tongue to swirl and lick and poke and thrust all at once, his gentle hands firmly holding down your hips. You started to whimper as the knot forming in your stomach increased, your friend now slipping a finger into you. There wasn’t much pain as he gently broke the hymen, truth be told you didn’t feel anything except for the foreign addition of his digit inside you. “Are you feeling okay?” He asked, voice extremely hoarse as he tried not to focus on how good you looked to him. Dirty thoughts of all kind flooded his mind but he attempted to push them away - you may be preparing to have sex, but he still didn’t feel right about thinking of fucking his best friend hard against the wall, despite how much he wanted to. You managed a small “Y-yes…” as you moaned out, your own fingers tugging at his hair, releasing your frustration. He slipped another finger in when he heard your positive response, wanting you to cum so it was easier for you during sex.

He alternated between fingering and sucking and licking when he felt your walls tighten. The moment you threw your head back in bliss, your back arching from the bed as mumbled profanities fell from your mouth was the absolute hottest and most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. He could watch you cum over and over again, and if he had a choice, he would. Words couldn’t describe how magical your high felt as you tried to savor the electrocuted sensation, Fangs wanting to savor it just as much as you. He placed a kiss over your now throbbing clit, smirking to himself when he noticed it still twitching. It took everything in his power to not suck your fluids from his fingers, but restrained himself in case you were uncomfortable. He sat back on his knees but whilst leaning forward, running his hands up and down the warmth of your skin, trailing from your chest to your abdomen. “We can stop now if you want, but I don’t wanna keep going unless you’re prepared to. This is only step one, babe. You’ve done so well… I’m so proud.” You reached out for one of his hands before dragging it to your lips, pressing a kiss against his palm, “I don’t think a part of you in particular would be happy if we stopped…” You pointed out, eyes flicking between the evident hard bulge in his jocks and the embarrassed complexion across his cheeks. “Do you want me to take care of that for you? Please say yes…”

Fangs’ eyes grew three times bigger, his head falling into a hypnotic-like nod at your request, “Fuck yes.” You giggled quietly at his bluntness, crawling forward on the bed before placing your hands on his shoulders and using your weight to turn him around so that his back now hit the mattress. Fangs flopped down without hesitation and bucked his hips up as you managed to pull don his jocks, his bulge unfolding into a length as it bounced to his stomach. You stared at his dick for a short while, trying to familiarize yourself with the veins that when licked would make his toes curl, and the smooth tip which could resemble some type of ugly sweet. You gently grasped it whilst sucking down a sharp breath, allowing your fingers and thumb to dance over the skin. “You know what you’re doing?” Fangs asked, expecting that he would need to guide you through your plan. However you scoffed and continued to jerk dick slowly, “I read up on some tips and tricks, I should be fine.” You spoke so neutrally as your eyes stayed fixated on his twitching member, taking mental note of the sensitive spots. Fangs couldn’t help but expose a chuckle, “You researched this?” “Hell yeah I did!” You quickly retorted. He dropped his head back against the pillows with the widest grin you have ever seen, unaware that he was thinking of how fucking adorable you were.

You exhaled slowly and lowered your head, dropping your tongue to lick over his tip and spread any sort of precum. The second your mouth bobbed down to devour him, Fangs released a heavy groan, his body vibrating from it’s intensity. He hadn’t had somebody go down on him for a very long time; he was deprived of blowjobs, to say the least. You remember what you had read about licking over the veins and on the underside where the majority of nerves were, how the deeper you went to hotter it was. It was sloppy head but you didn’t think you were too bad for your first time. The small gagging noise you made when he hit the back of your throat provoked him to cough and grab your hair, gently pulling to help shift some of the sexual frustration building inside. He involuntarily bucked his hips and before you both knew it, he was slowly thrusting in your mouth. You were nervous but his constant moaning and cursing told you that he was enjoying himself, which is all you wanted. “Y/N, you gotta stop that.” He eventually said as he shuffled away from you, your lips forming a pout as you thought you disappointed him. He instantly noticed this and took your hands between his, “That was too fucking good… if you kept going, I was going to burst.” He reassured you before kissing your forehead gently. Fangs maneuvered you until you were laying where he was, his figure back between your legs. He reached into his bedside draw and pulled out a condom, but as he tried to put it on, his entire body was shaking from nervousness. You sat up and gave him small smile as you helped roll and secure it on his dick, him kissing your lips and mumbling a thank you against them.

“If I’m not mistaken, you seem more shaken up than I do.” You chuckled, earning a famous Fogarty smirk in return. “This is a lot of pressure for me… not because I’m scared it’s gonna be bad, because it won’t. I just want to take care of you.” Your hands found their way to his chest were they laid flat, moving over his pecs lightly, “You’ve been taking care of me our entire lives, this isn’t any different. You always do an amazing job, Fangs.” With that, he dropped down to connect your lips again, an eagerness provoking your lips to part so that it can be deepened. The passion between you two was undeniable, explosive, real. His hands made sure to graze over every inch of exposed skin before holding the tip of his dick against your still throbbing centre, his spare hand interlocking with one of yours and holding it beside your head. “You ready, babe? Remember.. tell me if-” “If it hurts, and you’ll stop. I know. I’m so absolutely ready for you.” You interjected and closed your eyes to let him know that he can start. Fangs did everything he possibly could to not just jam himself into you, but to instead take his time and ease into your virgin centre. You scrunched your face and cringed as the new feeling, his length stretching you in ways you never have been before. “You’re doing a great job, it’s okay. You’re okay.” He whispered into your ear before allowing his head to nestle between your neck and shoulder.

You released a pained hissing sound which provoked him to stop, “Y/N? Are you alright?” Your arms were tangled under his and behind his back, your hands gripping his shoulders, unknowingly pulling him closer against you. You dropped one so you could feel his length entering you, only to just release a groan, “You’re only half way in? Oh my god…” You huffed as your fingers gently grazed across the area of his girth which had yet entered you. Fangs couldn’t help but laugh into your shoulder, pulling his head back so that he could show off his amusement, “You have no idea how flattering that is to a guy.” You rolled your eyes at the evident growing of his ego before gently shoving him, only to just break out into a laughter of your own. When you had settled you lent up to kiss the corner of his mouth chastely before staring at his swollen lips, “Please keep going, I really want to feel you.” You whispered, slowly falling back against the mattress and interlocking your hand with one of his. His spare hand pushed down on your hip as he continued sliding himself in, grunting at how tight you were. When he couldn’t go any further, Fangs stopped for a quick breather whilst you adjusted to having him inside you. You involuntarily shifted underneath him at the new feeling of being full as well as the very mild ache of your walls being spread.

When he could see that you were now relaxed, Fangs started to pull out and thrust back in very slowly until a rhythm was built. The cringing of pain was soon replaced by an open-mouth expression of pleasure, small moans slipping out with every one of his Fangs’ movements. It was barely audible but you tried to tell him to go faster, your hands reaching forward to grasp his hips and pull and push to indicate more speed. He was sitting back on his heels, but the moment you attempted to take speed control he lent forward and covered your body again, propping his forearms on either side of your head so that his face was nearly touching yours. His hips crashed into you as a faster pace was picked up, contorting his face as the sensation of you around him became euphoric. Fangs was about to lose self control, only made worse when he opened his eyes and peered down to yours, admiring the fact that he was making you feel so incredibly good. He wanted to do so much more; to have you in so many other positions, go rougher, harder, faster if possible. He wanted you up against the wall and bent over the dining table. He wanted you in the janitors closet during the lunch period at school, and in one of the cubicles at Pop’s.

But the thoughts in his mind were soon clouded by the fact that he was still your best friend, nothing more had been suggested or discussed. He was doing this out of a favor - even if he did enjoy it more than he should have… that he enjoyed YOU more than he should have. Seeing you so vulnerable and innocent in front of him, and only him, sparked such love. He desperately wanted to keep kissing you but didn’t know where the line between friends and lovers was drawn. He suddenly thought, ‘Lovers?’ was Fangs Fogarty in love with you? “Fangs…” You groaned out, breaking his thoughts as he peered down to you, a thin line of sweat covering your forehead. You were biting down so hard on your lip that blood was nearly drawn, only to be stopped by your mouth dropping open once again to let a moan escape. “Right… right there… that spot, fuck… fuck Fangs…” He angled his hips in a different way, holding his position when you suddenly screamed out, “Right here, babe? You’re almost there… I can feel you, just let go.” You wriggled underneath him as the familiar knot returned, only this time it started in your toes and worked it’s way to your abdomen. It was truly sensational, as if your body had been set on fire.

Your whimpers became more persistent alongside your panting, wanting to thrust your hips back to him but you were too long gone for that much effort. You harshly ripped your hands away from his and threw them around his neck, your nails digging into his shoulder blades, only to leave crescent shapes scarred into his skin. Your legs clamped around his hips seconds before you just let go. Your vision went black and you were seeing stars; you could feel the adrenaline and blood rush so fast through your body, heart pounding so hard it was going to jump from your chest. Your legs were shaking as Fangs gently rode through your orgasm, and you couldn’t remember in the moment, but he definitely had an earful of screams and moans when you reached your high. You held him as close as ever against you as your head buried in the crook of his neck, gently placing open mouth kisses against the heat of his skin. “You’re doing great, Fangs, keep going. Nearly there.” You cooed in his ear, wanting him to also reach his release. “Aren’t I meant to be the one comforting you, Y/N?” He still chuckled, although his words were muffled by his inconsistent breathing.

Your kisses were decorating his neck and collarbone until he had to finally pull back, gripping your hips as his fingers were surely creating small bruises. His mouth slacked and you could feel his dick swelling and twitching inside you before he finally came. His voice, much like yours, was loud as he yelled out something incoherent. You sighed out when you felt his warmth release within you, noticing the muscles on his body bulge from the intensity of his orgasm accompanied by the glistening from the layer of sweat covering his skin. He looked like a god and you couldn’t take your eyes away. You both held your positions as your breathing returned to a normal rate, Fangs eventually climbing off you, nearly falling over when his feet touched the floor. He flashed you a small smile before entering the bathroom to remove his now filled condom and wipe himself down, returning with a damp wash cloth. He perched beside you on his bed and gently wiped away the perspiration from your face before he cleaned up your lower region. “How do you feel?” He spoke, eyes peering up to you as he continued with his aftercare. Your heart was still thumping in your chest as you hoped that Fangs wouldn’t notice, “I feel different… but good different. That truly… it was amazing, you were amazing Fangs, thank you.” You said as one hand reached out to him, the other pulling his bed sheet over your bare and exposed body.

A red blush appeared on his cheeks as he became bashful, smiling so wildly like an idiot. Even though the sex was over, he still felt nervous; not about hurting or disappointing you, especially as he knew now that he did a great job. But more so because over the course of your time together, he had realized that you are the light of his life. He is in love. He wanted to entertain the idea as he went to his drawer set and pulled out boxers for him and a clean shirt of for you, holding it out in your direction, “Amuse me and put this on, will you. I wanna see something.” You didn’t have anything to say no to as you accepted the shirt and slid it over your body, sitting up on your knees so that he could see you. He beamed when he saw you in his over-sized clothing, his lip quivering as his smile grew; you looked so beautiful, and that’s when Fangs knew he was lost within you. He wasn’t sure whether it was just the shirt, or the way your hair was disheveled and lips plump and swollen, how your eyes shone with lust and excitement but he was long gone and he wallowed in it. Your head tilted as you stared at him staring at you, not sure whether the silence was good or bad. But the admiring expression on his face told you that he was feeling content. “What do you think? Is charcoal my color?” You mused, hands on your hips as you posed for him. He released a breathless sigh as he moved toward you, taking your hands so carefully within his, “You look stunning.”

It was now your turn to blush before you cupped his cheeks, your thumb rubbing the skin under his eyes. “Fangs Fogarty, you make me so happy. I could not repay you enough for what you’ve done for me today… what you’ve done our whole lives. “ You confided in him as you pulled his face toward yours, lips connecting yet again. It quickly became a deepened kiss, you instantly allowing his tongue access to your mouth before it started exploring. Still together, Fangs sat next to you, his arms snaking around your waist and pulling you onto his lap so that you could both remain close together. After a short while he pulled back, provoking a pout from you as you wanted to continue kissing him. “Pops.” He started, raising his eyebrow. “We are practically making out and you’re thinking of Pops?” You reply with a confused tone, a small chuckle riding along your words. “That’s how you can start repaying me, by letting me take you to Pops and showing you just how much I can give you. Because I’m pretty sure I’ve fallen in love with you when we were having sex, and seeing you in my shirt, it was just wow… if a relationship between us is anything as passionate and loving as what we have had our whole lives, then why the fuck not take a chance.”

His face resembled a small child with his wide innocent eye and eager smile, his voice so excited and full of determination. “I know what we just did isn’t exactly things that normal best friends do, but are you sure you want to throw everything on the line for a shot with me?” You inquired as you draped your arms down his shoulders and back. Fangs nodded almost instantly, his excitement still as vibrant and present, “I’ll always choose you over everything, I always have so what’s stopping me now? What’s stopping us?” You giggled softly and rested your forehead against his, taking in a deep breath as you inhaled his scent. “Well then, let’s go now. This whole sex thing has built up an appetite, and who knows, maybe we can occupy one of the diner’s cubicles and have another round.” You winked so casually at him, earning a famous Fogarty groan from the depths of his throat, “You really are the perfect woman for me, bestie.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos or comments if you like this imagine


End file.
